Aku No Meshitsukai
by InggriSealand
Summary: Aku rela menjadi iblis demi kebahagiaanmu. Aku rela menjadi iblis demi kejayaanmu. Aku rela menjadi iblis demi kau tetap tersenyum. Aku rela menjadi iblis demi dirimu, adikku, Russia-chan. Maka dari itu, Teruslah Tersenyum untuk bagianku.


**Title : Aku No Meshitsukai**

**Rating : T**

**Desclaimer : This chara is NOT mine and of course XDD… And Aku no Meshitsukai is NOT mine too…**

**Warning : Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka… perang telah dimulai… perang antara Poland dan Ukraine… -alakh fiksi! Fiksi! Ga serius! Gayus! Eh jayus deng maksudnya-**

**Character : Ukraine, Russia, Poland, **

**Summary : Aku rela menjadi iblis demi kebahagiaanmu. Aku rela menjadi iblis demi kejayaanmu. Aku rela menjadi iblis demi kau tetap tersenyum. Aku rela menjadi iblis demi dirimu, adikku, Russia-chan.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

Aku adalah kakakmu dan kau adalah adikku tercinta. Takdir kita dilahirkan didunia ini untuk menjalani kehidupan yang berat. Aku akan selalu melindungimu dari semua orang yang mengganggumu. Dan aku rela menjadi iblis agar kau bahagia dan selalu tersenyum. Kau adalah adikku tercinta yang sangat kusayangi. Walau semua dunia memusuhimu dan membencimu, aku akan tetap setia padamu dan mendukungmu. Semua kujalani dengan hatiku yang tulus. Diriku yang tidak ingin melihat kau terluka dan bersedih. Aku berjanji pada diriku akan selalu melindungimu walau harus jadi iblis sekalipun. Tawamu bagaikan bunga matahari didalam dasar hatiku. Russia-chan, tetaplah tersenyum untuk bagianku juga.

Suatu ketika, saat aku sedang tersesat di daerah asing sendirian tanpa tahu jalan pulang, aku ditolong oleh seorang pria. Aku yang Cuma bisa menangis itu menatap pria yang menolongku. Ia bermandikan cahaya matahari dimataku. Dari melihat warna matanya yang hijau dan rambut godrong belah tengah berwarna blond itu, aku merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya tersenyum lembut kearahku.

"Aku," aku celingak-celinguk melihat kearah sekitar. Aku tidak ingat aku berada dimana. Dia menatapiku dengan tatapan keheranan "Aku mau ke St. Petersburg"

"Wah, kau salah arah. Ini bukan jalan kearah Petersburg" ucapnya tersenyum. Senyuman lembut yang membuat jantungku berdegup makin cepat. "Aku akan mengantarmu kesana"

Ia menggandeng tanganku sehingga membuatku makin menyukainya. Selama perjalanan ke tempat Russia-chan berada, terkadang kami tertawa bersama dan melakukan hal-hal konyol.

"Namamu?" tanyanya. "Aku terkenal dengan sebutan Poland"

"Aku Ukraine" ucapku tanpa ragu.

"Ukraine? ładne imię" ucapnya tersenyum.

Aku tersentak. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang bilang bahwa namaku bagus. Wajahku memerah padam mendengar itu. Aku tertunduk malu dengan wajah memerah

"Спасибі"

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai" Ucapnya tersenyum.

Tidak lama kami berjalan, terlihatlah sebuah kota yang sangat tidak asing dimata. Itu adalah kota dimana Russia-chan berada. Aku tersenyum kearah Poland dan kucium jidatnya.

"Спасибі, kau sampai mengantarku hingga kesini. Padahal tempat ini sangat jauh"

"Tidak apa-apa" ucapnya tersenyum.

Setelah salam perpisahan, aku berlari kearah dimana aku dan Russia-chan janjian untuk bertemu. Aku berlari dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga karena kebaikan Poland.

"Nee-chan?" panggil Russia-chan.

"Russia-chan?"

"Kau tersesat lagi?" ucapnya khawatir.

Aku tersenyum lalu memeluk adikku tercinta. "Sekarang sudah tidak"

"Oh ya, Nee-chan" Russia tampak terlihat bahagia sekali. Senyumannya bagaikan bunga matahari di dasar hatiku. "Aku punya permintaan pada Nee-chan"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku," wajahnya tampak malu-malu. Aku tetap tersenyum menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari mulutnya.

"Katakan saja. Aku akan selalu mengabulkannya untuk adikku tercinta"

"Aku ingin kau membunuh pria bernama Poland!" ucapnya tersenyum.

Aku tersentak kaget. Aku seperti dikejutkan sebuah bom yang luar biasa. Pikiranku kosong, tubuhku lemas, bibir dan tanganku gemetaran. Aku tidak menyangka kalimat itu dilontarkan oleh adikku tercinta. Russia-chan tersenyum, namun senyumannya bukanlah senyuman lembut seperti biasanya. senyuman itu adalah senyuman iblis yang keinginannya harus tercapai. Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum wajar.

"Baiklah kalau itu adalah permintaan dari adikku tercinta"

"Спасибо, сестра" ucapnya tersenyum seperti biasa. Ia mencium kedua pipiku lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku membalikkan badanku dan berjalan pulang dengan lemasnya. Ini adalah permintaan dari adikku. Aku harus melakukannya, walau aku tidak rela. Tanpa kusadari, airmataku sudah membasahi pipiku. Airmata itu mengalir dengan derasnya tanpa henti. Perasaanku sakit tak tertahankan. Aku harus menuruti permintaan adikku tercinta. Permintaan dari keegoisannya.

Malam itu, sambil mengeluarkan airmata, aku berhasil membunuh pria yang pernah kucintai. Airmataku tidak bisa berhenti mengalir sejak tadi. Aku merasa gagal dan berdosa. Diriku sudah dipenuhi noda. Diriku benar-benar telah menjadi iblis. Aku rela membunuh pria yang pernah menolongku demi adikku tercinta. Aku memeluk tubuh yang berbaring itu dengan eratnya.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku" isakku kepada tubuh yang sudah tidak bernafas itu. "Maafkan aku"

Aku pulang dalam gelapnya malam. Airmataku tiada hentinya berjatuhan dengan lembutnya. Gelapnya malam di hari itu telah menutupi airmataku yang berjatuhan dengan derasnya. Tubuhku penuh dengan darah Poland. Aku pulang dengan lemas tiada semangat. Aku benci diriku yang tidak bisa bilang tidak kepada adikku. Aku benci diriku yang tahu bahwa adikku salah, namun aku tidak berkata bahwa itu salah. Aku benci diriku yang terlanjur mengikrarkan janji. Aku benci diriku.

"Russia-chan" panggilku tersenyum paksa kearahnya. Aku tidak ingin ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku menahan pedih dihatiku. Aku tidak ingin melihat ia sedih dan terluka.

"Nee-chan, pakaianmu kotor. Apa kau sudah berhasil membunuhnya?"

"Ya. Semua sudah berjalan seperti apa yang kau inginkan"

"Baguslah. Kalau begini, sudah tidak ada penghalang lagi" ucapnya tersenyum bahagia. Senyuman matahari yang selama ini kulihat.

"Hari ini makanannya Blini. Aku sudah membuatnya"

"Hmm, rasanya pasti lezat, da"

Russia-chan mengambil camilannya. Ia tampak bahagia dengan semua apa yang terjadi. Walau tersenyum, sebenarnya aku menangis. Menangis karena semuanya terjadi. Menangis karena tidak bisa berbuat baik seperti malaikat. Menangis melihat senyuman lembut adikku. Menangis karena kebodohanku. Aku adalah iblis.

.

.

Tidak lama, kejayaanmu telah dicekam rakyatmu dan Negara lain. Mereka menyerbumu dengan penuh kebencian. Namun aku akan tetap selalu mendukungmu dan berada disampingmu. Mereka yang menentangmu memporakporandakan negaramu. Mereka mengatakan bahwa kita pantas menerima takdir ini semua. Dan tentu saja karena aku berada dipihakmu, aku menentang semua yang mereka ucapkan.

"Tidak! Ini bukanlah takdir yang kuharapkan! Russia-chan tidak pantas mendapatkan perlakuan ini!" ucapku dengan pasti.

"Nee-chan?"

"Russia-chan, aku akan melindungimu walau aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku. Walau aku harus menjadi iblis, aku akan selalu berada bersamamu!"

"nee-chan!"

"Russia-chan, jangan takut! Ada Nee-chan disini. Nee-chan tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu. Nee-chan akan selalu berada bersamamu dan melindungimu" ucapku tersenyum sambil memeluk erat adik yang sangat kucintai dan kusayangi. "Lagipula, ada Belarus-chan juga yang selalu ada didekatmu dan melindungimu juga"

"Nee-chan! Jangan bicara seakan-akan nee-chan akan pergi dariku!" ucapnya melihatku dengan tatapan sedih. "Aku tidak mau kehilangan nee-chan! Aku tidak mau nee-chan pergi dari sisiku! Walau ada Belarus, tapi aku ingin kita tetap bersama selamanya"

Aku tersenyum kecil terhadapnya dan mengelus rambutnya yang lembut bagaikan sutra itu. Adikku yang sangat kusayangi, aku berjanji akan selalu berada disisimu dan menjagamu. Airmataku berjatuhan. Ini bukanlah airmata kesedihan, namun airmata bahagia. Aku bahagia, walau adikku adalah orang jahat sekalipun, aku tetap menyayanginya.

Pintu didobrak dengan kencangnya sehingga rusak. Kulihat orang-orang yang membencimu mengeluarkan aura amarah kepada kami. Mereka menatap kami dengan tatapan dendam kepada kami.

"Dasar kau iblis! Kau telah membunuh raja kami!" ucap salah satunya.

"Ya, benar! Kau telah membunuh Poland!"

Aku tersentak kaget. Mereka adalah orang-orang Poland, pria yang kubunuh saat itu. Lagi-lagi aku teringat dengan masa itu, masa dimana aku dan pria itu bersenang-senang selama perjalanan ke St. Petersburg dan masa dimana aku telah membunuh pria tidak berdosa itu. Sesaat aku merasa takut. Bukan takut terhadap orang-orang itu, tapi aku merasa takut akan dosaku yang telah membunuhnya. Namun aku berusaha tegar. Kutatapi orang-orang tersebut dengan tajam.

"Dasar iblis! Kau lebih pantas mati!" teriak salah satu dari mereka dan diikuti oleh sekerumunan orang-orang dibelakangnya.

Kutatap Russia-chan yang pucat dan gemetaran karena ketakutan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menyembunyikannya dibalik scraf miliknya. Aku bergegas berdiri dan berjalan kedepan. Orang-orang itu melihat kearahku dengan sorotan mata amarah bercampur bingung.

"Nee-chan?"

"Aku!" ucapku menahan airmata. "Ini semua salahku! Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Russia-chan. Aku yang telah membunuh Poland. Aku membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri dan dengan kemauanku sendiri. Ini semua kulakukan karena aku tidak ingin melukai adikku! Kalian boleh dendam padaku tapi tidak keadik-adikku. Kalian boleh menghukumku, tapi bebaskan adik-adikku!"

"Nee-chan!"

"Russia-chan, maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu. Aku harap kau akan selalu bahagia dan tertawa untuk bagianku juga"

"Nee-chan! Tidak! Jangan pergi! Nee-chan!" teriaknya.

Russia-chan tampak menyesal. Sorotan matanya terlihat ingin menangis. Tanpa kusadari airmataku berjatuhan kembali. Namun aku tetap tersenyum kearahnya. Kepada Belarus-chan yang sejak tadi ada disampingnya, aku berkata "Lindungilah Russia-chan! Buatlah ia tersenyum seperti biasanya! Aku minta tolong padamu, Belarus!"

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang kuucapkan pada mereka. Semua orang disana setuju untuk menangkapku dan membiarkan kedua adikku lolos. Russia-chan menarik tanganku agar aku tidak pergi, namun tangan kami dilepaskan oleh kerumunan itu. Russia-chan dan Belarus-chan berkali-kali memanggil diriku, namun aku tidak menghiraukan teriakan mereka dan terus berjalan dikerumunan orang itu. Apabila orang-orang itu berkata bahwa adikku iblis, maka aku juga sama seperti adikku. Karena aku adalah kakak dari iblis. Aku akan siap menerima dan menanggung resiko yang telah kulakukan.

.

.

"Hukuman mati! Itulah yang pantas kau dapatkan!"

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kata itu. Aku tahu, ini memang sudah hukuman dan takdir untukku. Namun aku tidak menyesalinya. Aku tinggal menunggu hari esok hingga aku bisa bertemu dengan Poland. Ya, aku sudah menantikan akan datangnya hari ini. Aku sudah menantikan dimana aku akan bertemu Poland dan meminta maaf padanya. Aku sudah bahagia dengan semua ini. Apakah saat mati nanti, aku bisa menjadi malaikat suci?

Keesokan harinya adalah hari dimana aku akan dihukum mati. Kulihat Russia-chan dan Belarus-chan ada disekitar situ. Wajah mereka terlihat sedih dan gelisah. Wajah yang sangat tidak ingin kulihat. Aku tersenyum kearah mereka berdua. Senyuman itu adalah senyuman bahagia.

"Apa ada kalimat terakhir yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Tanya pria bertopeng. Pria yang akan melepaskan kapak keleherku. Aku tersenyum kearah kedua adikku.

"Russia-chan, Belarus-chan, jika suatu saat aku terlahir kembali, aku ingin kita hidup bertiga tertawa selamanya" ucapku tanpa penuh beban. "до побачення"

Itulah hari terakhir aku melihat mereka. Itulah hari terakhir aku menutup mataku. Itulah hari terakhir aku menghembuskan nafasku. Semoga saat aku lahir kembali, kami bisa memulai semuanya dari awal dan menjalani hari-hari bahagia bertiga selamanya.

* * *

**The End… 3**

**ładne imię: Nama yang bagus**

**Спасибі: Terimakasih**

**Спасибо, сестра: Terimakasih, Sister**

**до побачення : Selamat tinggal**

**.**

**Notes dari pengarang: **

**akhirnya selesai juga… saya tidak tahu deh hasilnya bagus dan nyambung atau tidak dipikiran anda semua. Maaf kalau ternyata memang hasilnya jelek. Mohon masukan dan kritik juga saran untuk membangunkan (semangat) pengarang ^^ terimakasih banyak sudah mau membaca cerita ini…. Saya tidak pandang bulu, flame juga saya terima… seharusnya judul ini saya tulis 'Aku no Onee-chan' kali ya… lebih cocok itu soalnya. Hahahaha…. Alakh imajinasi pengarang… cerita ini terinspirasi sama lagunya vocaloid yang judulnya 'Aku no Meshitsukai' soalnya XDD**

**selain cerita ini terinspirasi dari vocaloid, saya juga terinspirasi tentang perang antara Poland dan Ukraine karena permintaan Russia (tentang perang ini saya tahu dari teman saya yang mana orang Polandia). makanya saya membuatnya juga... tapi maaf untuk Poland bahwa disini ia mati dengan mudahnya.. -udah dibilangin ini khayalan pengarang- **

**cerita yang sebenarnya c Ukraine menang perang melawan Poland, namun ia tahu bahwa Russia tidak seperti yang diduganya.. dan ia tahu bahwa ia salah telah bersekutu dengan Russia... dan akhirnya dia bersekutu dengan Poland (itulah cerita yang saya dengar dari teman saya yang orang Polandia itu) ceritanya memang menarik banget... seandainya Hidekazu-sensei membuat cerita itu dan perang Ukraine X Poland yang rebutan wilayah... beuh saya demen banget deh XDD**


End file.
